


Would Hogwarts Survive This?

by Ninjababe



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I've put two new characters into Hogwarts... Can the castle survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Hogwarts Survive This?

Dear Ms. Pelekai,

After careful review, the staff of Hogwarts has decided to approve the request you had submitted in regards of your younger sister.

She will be allowed to bring her pet with her when she begins her scholastic career at Hogwarts. As for the request that the pet be allowed to attend classes with your sister, we will have to evaluate the situation when she arrives.

We have examined the reports submitted by Mr. Bubbles and Dr. Jookiba, and after an interview with your sister, we will make our final decision.

Good day to you,

Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards

P.S. Please give my regards to Mr. Bubbles. It has been many a day since we last corresponded.

\-----

Another year was poised to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were restless at their tables, the teachers kept a stern eye on the known troublemakers, and the first years waited to enter the Great Hall to be sorted.

Finally, Professor McGonagall arrived to lead the future first years into the Great Hall.

Then, she noticed... Him.

The rather large, blue 'dog'.

"Whose animal is that?" she asked, a moue of dissatisfaction on her face.

"Mine, ma'am," a dark haired girl with an American accent responded.

"Why isn't in a travel cage like the other animals?"

"Oh, he doesn't have a cage, ma'am," the girl replied. "He's always with me."

"Are you Ms. Pelekai?" the professor asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"See me after dinner," McGonagall replied. "For your sake, he had better be well behaved."

"Yes, ma'am."

The professor gave a brief explanation on the sorting and led the group of eleven-year-olds into the great Hall.

The sorting went forward and the girl McGonagall had admonished before the sorting heard her name and came forward and placed the sorting hat on her head. Her blue 'dog' sat comfortably beside the young girl.

After a few minutes, the hat called out, "Slytherin!"

Jumping off the stool, the girl lead her pet to the Slytherin table and sat near the end closest to the teacher's table with to other first years.

"Aloha!" she said, smiling widely. "I'm Lilo Pelekai, and this is Stitch," she continued, pointing to her blue companion who was sitting at the table next to Lilo.

"Pelekai. There are no pets at the table," one of the older students sneered.

"He's not a pet! He's O'hana, family," Lilo pointed out.

"You're muggleborn, aren't you?" the same student asked, sneering more.

"Muggleborn?" Lilo looked confused.

"Obviously she is if she doesn't understand the term," another older student replied.

Lilo blinked a few times at the blond student sneering at her before replying, "It's impolite to start a conversation without introducing yourself."

"Draco Malfoy. How did **you** get into Slytherin? Your kind are not wanted here."

"And, get that dog off the bench!" the older student who had admonished Lilo restated.

Stitch started to growl.

"Stitch, calm down!" Lilo pleaded. "We just got here! You know we promised Nani we'd wait at **least **a week before destroying anything!"

**Author's Note:**

> And, that's all I have.
> 
> I may have more in the future. The thought of Lilo and Stitch running around Hogwarts was just too good to pass up. Especially if Stitch ever gets into coffee.
> 
> If I do continue this, I'm thinking it'll be during Prisoner of Azkaban...
> 
> But, don't expect anything more of this. This was mostly written two years ago.


End file.
